


God save the young blood

by snoozingkitten



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingkitten/pseuds/snoozingkitten
Summary: Trevor learns something that changes the way he views his relationship with the soldier of their merry band of destined fools.





	God save the young blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [track_04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/gifts).



> So it was a dear friend's birthday [Track_04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/pseuds/track_04) birthday. She is the best and deserves nice things. She agreed with me when I said "I think we should make sure Alucard gets some dick." Here we are then. 
> 
> Based entirely on the Netflix series with no influence from the games

Alucard looked at him the way that the whores used to. 

Not the cheap ones, with missing teeth, too old or clearly diseased already. The nice and expensive ones, real pride of the house type. They all gave him the same look when they realized he had no coin. 

Trevor spent a lot of his youth at whore houses. They never minded having a man around who wasn’t going to soil the merchandise and were generally a good place to trade work for a warm place to sleep. He mended roofs and walls, moved furniture, and kicked out the occasional patron who got too rough. He learned a lot of tricks from the girls. Sometimes they would treat him on the house because even a whore needs a night to be treated nice, to make her own choices about bed partners. He 

Trevor wondered what Alucard would think about being compared to a slag. Probably nothing good. 

The beast himself, Alucard was watching the sky sitting across from him at the camp. With his head tilted back like that the flames served to highlight the sharp angles of his cheek bones and the smooth line of his neck as it vanished into the cut of his white shirt. Strands of his golden hair curled near his chin, the rest pushed over his shoulder. Golden eyes shone supernatural, lit by something more than the fire. 

Nothing in the natural world looked as flawless. He could never pass for completely human, obviously golden eyes aside. Sypha, who was an exceptionally beautiful and young woman couldn’t hope match Alucard’s complexion. Even she had subtle pock marks and freckles from a life on the road in the sunlight and the usual adolescent afflictions. Alucard’s skin was perfection, the skin of his exposed neck like the smooth surface of the bone china cups his mother favoured. The most doll-like women he had ever seen had traces of powder up close, enough to give away the illusion. 

Alucard never seemed to notice that there was anything different about him or at the very least acted like he didn’t. Trevor didn’t know which one was more likely. 

“Where did you learn your manners, a barn?” Alucard asked, deep voice practically oozing distain and Trevor blinked, took him a moment to realize that he was being spoken at. 

“What?” 

“You’re staring.” Alucard looked at him. That gaze was impassive. It wasn’t a question, it was simply a remark. 

Trevor snorted. “Trying to figure you out.” 

“How is that going?” Alucard sounded bored, which was par for the course. Even when he was needling Trevor verbally he spoke as if it was such a chore to do so. 

His bestiary never mentioned that vampires were such fucking childish brats. 

“I have been wondering too.” Sypha said, completely earnest, either missing the subtext or more likely ignoring it entirely for her own purposes. “How does a half vampire come to be?” 

“My mother was a human.” As he had said many times. 

“I mean-- can any human? I do not know of any others like you.” 

Alucard looked into the fire, some sap in the wood popped in that moment highlighting his face with sparks. There was something there maybe, a hint of an expression gone as quickly as it arrived. 

“There are probably no others.” He tipped his head towards her, it caused a lock of his hair to slither across his shoulder falling to frame his face just so. “My father is likely the only creature with the knowledge to meld magic and science together to allow for a--,” Alucard faltered for a moment, “matrimony.” 

“So do other vampires not? With humans I mean.” Sypha was leaning across the fire, fascinated with Alucard. If they survived it was going to make quite the bed time story for little Speakers. A heretic, and an abomination accompany a witch into a bar. 

“Fuck humans.” Trevor offered helpfully. 

Sypha sighed. 

“Must you make everything crass?” 

“Do I upset your delicate sensibilities? We _were_ discussing your parent’s sex lives.” 

That at least got him an eyeroll. He would count that as a victory. 

Alucard seemed to decide the topic was over because he tipped his head back and began to watch the lazy drift of clouds over the moon ignoring them blatantly as he did when he didn’t want to speak anymore. 

Sypha who clearly didn’t want to waste his chatty mood pressed on anyways. There was something to be said about taking a battering ram to social situations. Trevor at least understood how to read a room, he just chose to ignore it most of the time. People were rarely worth the effort. “Where did you learn your manners then? If there were no others? Did you live in a village?” 

That seemed to surprise Alucard, he would speak of his father often, and his mother sparingly but to date Sypha hadn’t asked him about himself specifically and what information came out between biting remarks pointed to a lonely child. Trevor hadn’t thought that needed to be said allowed. 

“The vampire court,” he answered eventually with a tiny shrug. 

“As in the regional masters?” Trevor asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Almost any given region has at least one powerful vampire praying on their flock.” Trevor said not bothering to hide his disgust, explaining before Sypha could follow up. “And Dracula leads them all.” 

“So regional stories about vampires are probably all about the lords, this makes so much sense.” She stared into the fire with a small smile.

\--

The dumb woman in this town couldn’t tell she was flirting with a predator. They were trying to lay low in the corner of the pub. Sypha pulled her hood up the way she did entering any new settlement. It wasn’t her who was the problem dressed as ambiguously as she was in a town not out to burn all the speakers to the ground. 

One of these things isn’t like the others. It was like trying to ignore a shiny gold coin in a bucket of coal. Alucard sat with his back to the wall, long sword propped up behind him and hands on the mug of hot wine in front of him. Her eyes had slid insultingly over Trevor as if drawn. She came by, asking if they needed anything. Sypha didn’t speak, hood pulled low over her curious eyes. 

Trevor waved her away, hoping that would deter her from tempting the fangs of a blood sucker. 

The second time she set down their food in front of them and settled in herself despite the dirty looks Trevor was sending. 

“We don’t get travellers much any more.” 

“Demons will do that.” Trevor replied testily, spooning thin stew into his mouth. 

“I guess the roads are dangerous.” She agreed, sparing a glance for Trevor. “But you are here.” 

Alucard turned his attention from to the room to her. Trevor expected her to recoil from the unnatural gaze but she just leaned a little further forward. 

He could just catch Sypha’s eye on the other side of Alucard. He arched a single brow and her nose wrinkled up in response. At least she seemed as baffled about the situation as he was. 

“Tell me, why do you stay here?” Alucard asked, startling Trevor. He had half expected Alucard to continue to ignore her.

“What?” 

“Here.” He waved a single gloved hand to encompass the greater ‘here’, “the night hoard could come through any day.” 

“Where else is there to go? Haven’t you heard, the devil is walking the earth and will destroy everything he touches.” She said this as if it were the weather, like blood raining from the sky was just a thing that happened this time of year. 

“I see.” Alucard was frowning. 

“So why don’t we enjoy together while we can?” She reached a hand out toward him across the table, letting it fall palm up in a clear invitation. Trevor stopped with his spoon half way to his mouth. He hadn’t expected her to be that forward. 

Alucard was – blushing? In the low lighting his pale face did look a little flushed. It was such an unusual expression that Trevor was caught and held by the sight. The son of Dracula; felled by a common harlot. 

“I know a private place.” She continued with a small smile. Trevor would have followed her out of there had it been him. “Leave your friends here and let’s go?” 

Alucard was saved from answering, and Trevor was practically vibrating with anticipation, by the door flying open. Trevor had his whip in his free hand under the table in a second. He kept his posture easy and unthreatening in case it was the more human kind of danger. Either way he would be ready for it. 

The man in the door was huge, built like an ox with a face that looked like it had lost a fight with a shovel. 

“Sonia.” He bellowed, the three other people in the pub all stared resolutely ahead. No one moved. 

The girl in front of them swore softly. 

“Stupid girl. It is time to pray, only the good and chaste will survive.” 

“Bit late for that.” Trevor mumbled under his breath. 

She stood up but didn’t turn to face him. “I will not. No more praying.” 

“Sonia.” He snapped. He was across the room in a few large steps. His hand caught in her long brown hair and pulled her back. “Do you want to be demon shit like your whore-mother?” 

Trevor ducked his head, staring into his soup. Sending a prayer to the deaf lord above that his companions would know better. 

When Sonia yelped he wasn’t fast enough to lunge across the table and stop Sypha from standing up with a clatter of her own bowl. 

“Stop.” She said, drawing herself up to her full height. Which compared to the ox wasn’t much. 

“This doesn’t concern you.” He snarled. When he turned to face them, he dragged Sonia with him, hand still tangled in her hair. “The devil will have you soon enough.” 

“You heard the man, this isn’t our concern.” Trevor tried, but he could see in the line of her face that Sypha was gearing up for a fight. No one else here knew that they didn’t stand a chance against her. 

“Let her go now, you are hurting her.” Sypha demanded. 

Trevor could feel the tension in Alucard’s body but he didn’t dare look away. 

“She is my daughter and she will obey.” 

To emphasize his point he shook her, and Sonia cried out, hair being wretched from side to side. 

“Enough is enough, I really don’t want a fight.” Trevor stood and held his empty palms open. “I just want some food and to sleep somewhere soft for a change.” 

“Then sit down and shut the fuck up.” Ox shouted, eyes wild. He was clearly one sheep short of a herd to begin with. 

“See, I can’t do that.” Trevor sighed. “I really don’t care, but you’re being a real ass.” 

He dodged the punch but just barely. This caused the man to stumble into the table pushing it back against the wall where Sypha’s legs were caught between the edge and the table. With a startled yelp she was down, landing hard. Trevor was up and over the table in a flash leading him away from his companions. Ox tossed Sonia on the ground where she proceeded to break out into loud sobbing cries. 

By now the others in the bar had stood up, one was making towards the exit but the other two were coming over. Judging by the looks on their faces it wasn’t to help them. 

Trevor dodged the next punch easily, drawing him another step away from his sobbing daughter. 

“Is that all?” 

The ox grabbed for him and he moved just under to land a hard blow on the exposed ribs. The air left the ox in a rush as he grunted. He managed to shove Trevor away, knocking him into a table with a rattle of his bones. Still Ox wasn’t fast enough to follow up, Trevor rolling away from the attempt at a smash. 

The other two joined in the fight one trying to grab his arm from behind. Trevor pivoted, grabbing his wrist and swinging him around in front and giving him a solid shove so he knocked into his friend the two falling to the floor in a tangle of limbs. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Alucard appear near them, putting his foot on one man’s hand when he tried to get off his friend. This at least meant Trevor wouldn’t need to worry about them. Ox saw his chance and grabbed a chair. Typical bar room brawl move. Trevor dodged back quickly letting it sail by him. The edge he had been using as a handle broke off sending to flying. 

There was a gust of air through the room that blew out several candles. 

Sonia started screaming, “witch!”

Everyone turned to where Sypha was crouched protectively over the woman, hands raised. She must have stopped the chair from hitting them with her magic. 

“Get away, witch! She’s a witch!” Sonia scrambled away from Sypha, scuttling across the floor on her hands and knees in desperation until she could get her feet under her. 

Rather than keep fighting now that it wasn’t just a bar room brawl but a witch they quickly cleared out. 

“How long before they bring the torches and pitchforks?” Trevor asked the empty bar room. He had no idea where the haggard old man who ran the place went. Probably to join the mob and sharpen his tool of stabbing choice. 

“Not long.” Alucard said with the same completely infuriating bored tone. “We had best leave.” 

“Some _people_.” Sypha spat brushing off her robes. 

Trevor sighed deeply.

They were leaving under the cover of night avoiding the main road. Far enough away that even the most foolish of townspeople wouldn’t risk following them. “Normally you actually get to have sex with the daughter before being chased out by the father.” Trevor complained. 

Sypha snorted, carefully picking her footing in the dark. Acting like this wasn’t all her fault as usual. “The chaste will survive on prayers.” Sypha mocked, pitching her voice to imitate ox-man. Getting run out of town for trying to help was just part of the Belmont name these days. Truly, he was living up to his lineage. 

“Does this mean I am safe from the night hoards?” Alucard said it in such a flat tone that at first Trevor assumed he must be joking. Only Alcucard didn’t understand humour the way the rest of them did. Trevor nearly tripped, stunned silent for a moment by the thought. 

“You’ve never?” Sypha asked, slowing to peer at Alucard like she could see some mark of his goodness or chastity. There was none, Trevor was already staring himself. 

“Is that unusual?” He sounded bored. 

_Jesus._

\--

It was a weird thing to fixate on. 

Despite his broad shoulders and fine features there was no way Alucard could be that old, his age was more a concept. His mother was a human with a normal human life span. Therefor Alucard was likely younger than him. Which may explain part of his attitude problem. 

He had been watching Alucard since they first started travelling together. Originally it had been just waiting for an excuse to shove a stake up his heart. Then it was more a curiosity, he stuck out like a sore tooth, nagging constantly. A vampire who slayed demons, who watched his back in a fight just as much as Sypha did. Let alone the fact that he was half-vampire and half human. He walked in the direct sun when it was needed. He sometimes ate food with them and sometimes left at night. 

He had also never known pleasure from another person. Trevor was a person. Trevor was a person well versed in giving others pleasure even. 

They were probably going to die anyways. Sure, it would be a bit like spitting on the graves of every one of his ancestors. He was already sharing bread with the vampire and protecting him in battle, this couldn’t possibly a worse offence. He was already going to hell for being a sodomite, maybe trying to seduce the son of Dracula would earn him some respect. It couldn’t hurt anything but his pride, and he had sold that for drink long ago. 

The look on Alucard’s face was priceless when he brought it up. Alucard was so impassive all the time that each reaction felt like a reward. He was so flawless, like a living doll that catching him out in a moment of vulnerability was just too sweet. Alucard had stumbled once, arms flailing, coat tangled in his legs, while they were fighting a pack of demon wolves. It was ungraceful and would have looked ridiculous regardless, to the day he died that would be one of Trevor’s most cherished memories. 

“I— _what?_.” Alucard hissed. 

God had smiled upon the heathens and fate had given him a sign. The tiny cluster of cottages they encountered had a recently vacated one. The previous owner eaten of course. Most importantly was there was wood piled up high beside a hearth and two separate small rooms. One even had a wooden small tub for cleaning. 

Sypha, being a lady and therefore delicate in sensibilities, got her own room. Ignoring completely that her nomadic caravan lifestyle gave her far too liberal a concept of personal space and casual nudity among travelling companions. She might have been right about Trevor being the delicate one. It was best not to think about it. 

“Do you want to fuck.” Trevor said it slowly, like Alucard was dull. 

Gold eyes narrowed, chin tilted slightly up in clear defiance. “Do you mock me?” 

Always. “No.” Trevor shrugged. “Look, Alucard, we are probably going to die horribly at your father’s hand. You’ve apparently never done this and that honestly is a shame because you are truly beautiful. I’m willing if you are as well.” 

Alucard huffed. You’d never though the son of the lord of all vampires could look so much like a scandalized maiden. That faint blush was back. His skin was so pale that it was immediately obvious. An oddly charming thought, what other parts of him would flush? Trevor let the silence draw out between them, content to let Alucard come to a decision. 

“You’re a terrible vampire hunter.” He said eventually which was definitely not a no, Trevor had worked with less. 

“I do find myself wanting to stick you with something.” 

Alucard scoffed, but his blush deepened marginally. Trevor had to wonder how many people got to opportunity to call him pretty, if anyone but him (and Sonia) had ever flattered him like this. It was hard to tell what other vampires would think of an abomination like the half-vampire. Had anyone ever flattered him and hoped he might smile back. 

“Are you sure your family was nobility?” 

Trevor’s blood didn’t mean shit anymore, but he still wore the crest because it still meant something to _him_. The Belmont line was decedents of the old French high houses. It had nothing to do with this. “Yes or no Alucard, tell me no and we don’t speak of this, your chastity can go to your grave intact.” 

For a long minute Alucard visibly looked unsure, a bit of the blasé mask slipping as he looked genuinely vulnerable. It changed a lot about his face, with the severe lines smoothed out Trevor would have been willing to believe that there was a human somewhere inside of him. Caught under the immovable mask of a man, barely more than a child, who had taken on the mantle of a soldier. 

“I – agree. I would like to know this part of myself.” It sounded formal but was ruined by the pink cheeks. “You are not entirely repulsive.” 

“By your standards that is almost a compliment, you complete ass.”

Trevor closed the space between them carefully, Alucard held himself unnaturally still but tracked Trevor’s progress carefully. 

He was slow in reaching a hand out, Alucard didn’t look like he would startle but Trevor couldn’t be sure what those golden eyes were hiding from him. His skin was smooth, just as soft as it looked against his rough fingers, a little cool against his palm but not unnaturally so. 

“Keep your fangs to yourself.” Trevor said, making sure Alucard was looking at him as he spoke. 

Alucard licked his bottom lip leaving it pink and shining, his lips hid the small fangs Trevor knew were there. Still, that little bit of flesh was temptation personified, Trevor rubbed across it with his thumb. The skin just on the edge was silky and warm. He rubbed a little harder and Alucard’s breath hitched minutely. 

Trevor leaned in carefully. 

They were about the same height, so it wasn’t difficult to fit their mouths together. He simply brushed his lips over Alucard’s several times, just enjoying the way it made his mouth feel. Soft and warm, God, it had been awhile. Never with someone as breathtaking as Alucard. 

On the next pass Alucard turned minutely into the motion. His hands came up, tentatively resting on Trevor’s shoulders. He used one hand to cup Alucard’s jaw keeping him still, the other he tangled in the belt around his hips. 

On the next kiss he flicked his tongue against Alucard’s lips. This earned him a soft gasp. It was heady, Alucard with all his statuesque expressions and supernatural beauty, gasping against his mouth like a common farm maiden waiting to be tumbled by the local scamp. 

He kissed him softly for a while, learning the curve of his lips, the edge where the pink of his lip met the silky texture just inside. Trevor was careful in deepening it, all to aware that danger lay ahead. 

It was undeniable that the point of a fang was thrilling against his tongue. It was sharp, but Trevor was careful, keeping his kisses on the lighter side until he could be sure he wasn’t going to slice himself on one by accident. Pointed as they were it seemed like Alucard would need to put in effort to pierce with them, more shaped to rend flesh than delicate puncture. 

Alucard’s hands on his shoulders flexed, leaning forward eagerly into the next kiss. Deeming it safe Trevor deepened the kiss, letting his tongue fuck into Alucard’s warm mouth slowly. The fangs were always there but didn’t really come into play too much as long as he kept his lips from being caught between their teeth. 

The hand Trevor had on Alucard’s hip came up to tangle in the fall of pale hair. It was as silky as it looked, it reminded him of the softest skirts of his mother’s nicest dresses. A texture that proclaimed luxury, it slid between his fingers and he couldn’t help but play with it. It was undeniable he had been drawn to it from the start. 

Carefully he teased just the tip of Alucard’s tongue between his lips. He was a quick study, mimicking what had been done to him, exquisitely careful with the points of his fangs. He explored the blunt edge’s of Trevor’s human teeth and let their tongue slip and caress. 

They traded kisses like that for a long time, Trevor couldn’t put an exact amount to it. Enough that his cock was plumping up, but no long enough that it was urgent, just a syrupy soft pleasure. Trevor let Alucard explore his mouth carefully and kissed him deeply in return. When Trevor pressed them up together Alucard was firm, all whip-chord muscle without an ounce of softness all down his front. That was alluring in its own way, for all that his features were feminine his body was entirely male without a doubt. A warrior’s body at that. 

Trevor managed to grope one of Alucard’s tits from under the long black coat, the other refusing to leave its grip in that gorgeous hair. Muscle and the hard press of bones. 

Alucard broke the kiss with a soft surprised sound. 

He looked shocked by his own pleasure, mouth bruised from kissing and whole face flushed a pale pink. It was unfair just how pretty he looked. 

“Take this off.” Trevor grunted, tugging on Alucard’s shirt. 

Alucard was staring at his mouth, eyes flicking up to meet his. He paused for a moment before shrugging off the long coat. This he put on a low stool near the fire. His white linen shirt was cut low exposing his collar bones and the flat bones of his chest. It wasn’t anything different than what he normally wore but in this moment Trevor couldn’t tear his eyes away from that little patch of exposed skin. God willing, he was going to get his mouth on that and so much more. 

“And the rest?” 

Trevor considered the merits of undressing his own prize versus the number of belts Alucard needed to keep his long-sword in place. “Take it all off.” 

Alucard paused, regarding him with an expression that would look embarrassed on anyone else. Instead Alucard tossed his long pale hair over his shoulder and looked down his nose at Trevor. 

“Different than the usual barn animals you tumble?” 

Trevor barked out a laugh. He tossed his own shirt over his head so it landed on Alucard’s coat. 

“Not only barn animals, I have some class.” 

Alucard’s blush spread down his chest, blotchy pink across his collar bones. His nipples were small and pale pink, the rest of his chest the same sunless shade as his face and hands. The scar across his chest was an angry flush. A blow like that may have been fatal for a normal man, it hurt to look at. 

It was firm under his fingers, different than the smooth taught skin of the rest of him, a little depression with the edges of his skin rolled. Alucard’s stomach tightened when he traced his finger along the edge. He sighed when Trevor rubbed against a nipple. It firmed up under his touch, the rough surface of a callous catching along soft vulnerable skin making Alucard shiver.

Trevor wanted more of that. 

“Take your pants off and get on the bed.” 

Alucard looked like he had something to say about that but instead just nodded slowly. Trevor half expected him to hesitate, Alucard simply began to strip off the layers of his belts with a smooth efficiency. Next, Alucard unlaced the front of his truly obscene pants. Tall boots had already been discarded at the door. Alucard peeled himself out of his pants, carefully bending at the waist to grab them once they pooled on the floor. 

He was completely bare, and Trevor felt it would be physically painful to blink. There was so much skin to take in each inch needed to be cataloged and memorized. Alucard was long and slender, endless legs with a narrow waist. Even his feet were slim, long pale toes. He was curiously almost hairless, even the pale blond hair surrounding his cock didn’t spread to his thighs or trail up his tummy. There wasn’t an ounce of wasted flesh on him, every line tight and defined like a classical statue. 

Even the spill of his hair was artful. It was infuriating and arousing. Trevor wanted to somehow mess up all that perfection, wanted to be the reason it looked rumpled. 

“I had assumed this took two people?” Alucard shrugged with one shoulder. Trevor just smiled, letting his eyes drag over Alucard’s body once more. When he reached his face Alucard was scowling at him, but his face was pink and it was clear he didn’t entirely mind. 

“Has anyone told you that you’re gorgeous?” 

Alucard looked down at himself with a small frown. Trevor smiled at the top of his head as he began to undress. Unlike the half vampire, his own body actually wore his life. Scars scattered, some earned, some incidental, most he had already forgotten the story to. He had brown hair between his nipples trailing into a line down the middle of his chest expanding to surround his dick. 

It was gratifying the way Alucard watched him, expression openly curious as Trevor worked about peeling off his socks and dropping his trousers. 

Once he was naked he took a few small steps forward, brought himself right into Alucard’s personal space, bringing them almost nose to nose but not touching. “Touch me.” Trevor said, it came out low and a little harsher than he intended. He was half-hard already from some kissing and the anticipation. 

Long fingers touched briefly across his shoulders, down over his collar bones and one brushed across his sternum, fingers tangling in short chest hair. Alucard rubbed his fingers through it curiously, head ducked to watch what he was doing. He explored all the skin around, curious hands stealing across his nipples, dark and tight, sensitive to each scrape of Alucard’s nails. 

Alucard followed the trail of hair down his stomach, Trevor tensed briefly as the sensation caused chills to run down his arms, almost firm enough to be ticklish instead of just teasing. 

Alucard paused, fingers rubbing just at the top of where Trevor’s pubic hair began. 

Trevor caught Alucard’s cheek in his palm and tipped his face for a kiss. With his free hand he caught Alucard’s fingers between his own. He guided both of their hands to his dick. Alucard made a breathy little curious sound into his mouth as he touched Trevor’s cock. His fingers rubbed, moving under Trevor’s hand to map out the shape and textures. Trevor flexed so the head of his cock slipped against Alucard’s soft palm. 

“Oh.” 

Alucard looked at him, golden eyes wide before he looked away, face trying to close up again into something more impassive. Trevor kissed him hard as he dared, conscious of the way their lips caught between his blunt human teeth and fangs. More than anything he didn’t want Alucard to give him that infuriating bored stare. Trevor let go of Alucard’s hand, letting his own palm sweep down the sides of his torso to land on his hip. 

He paused there for a moment, Alucard had to know where he was going with this. He still jolted slightly when Trevor actually got his hand around him. 

Alucard broke the kiss, nearly headbutting Trevor so he could watch their hands between them. His pale smooth stomach and Trevor’s darker, hairy skin. The way the head of Alcuard’s dick peeked between his fingers when Trevor took him in a loose grip and gave him a few gentle tugs. Even here Alucard was pretty, it seemed improbable but his cock looked so nice in his hand. 

“It’s different when it isn’t your hand, isn’t it?” Trevor said, pressing the words into Alucard’s hair. He nosed at the hair at his temple, pressing his lips to the sharp curve of his cheek bone. 

“Yes.” Alucard sounded a little breathless. Trevor tightened his fingers a little and startled a small sigh from Alucard’s throat. Trevor wanted to hear him _moan_. 

With his free hand Trevor pushed the silky mass of hair over Alucard’s other shoulder exposing the curve of his neck and the delicate shell of his ear. His hair hid it normally but the very tips of his ears were delicate and pointed like all vampire’s were. Trevor kissed the tip of it, amused at the innocuous little non-human part of him. 

Alucard stilled, head tilting slightly against Trevor’s mouth. Sensitive then. He gently sucked the tip of a ear into his mouth letting just the edge of his teeth scrape. Alucard hissed, holding completely still in his arms so Trevor flexed, moving his hand slowly along Alucard’s dick while he nibbled on his ear. Alucard shivered all over breath stuttering softly. He tensed like he wanted to move but also didn’t want to dislodge Trevor. 

Trevor pulled back and Alucard pulled him into a kiss, he pushed a little too hard, the pinch of his fangs causing Trevor to grab his jaw pulling him back. 

“Fangs.” 

Alucard flushed red, looking surprised. It was almost flattering if he wasn’t overly aware of the fact that Alucard was a dangerous predator for all his etiquette. 

Trevor kissed the edge of his jaw, the strong line of his shoulder. Alucard’s hands came up to feel down his arms, across his back. Getting impatient Trevor slid his hand around instead to grab a palm full of Alucard’s muscular ass. He dug his fingertips in bringing their naked bodies in close. 

He was broader in the shoulders than Alucard but maybe by only a touch, this close he was slightly shorter too. Trevor had thought it was all in the heels of Alucard’s boots but he was just tall. Rocking forward slight with a shift of his balance brought Alucard’s wet dick in contact with the dip of his hip. 

“Oh.” Alucard shifted slightly, rubbing off on Trevor. 

He used the hand on Alucard’s ass to help him find the right rhythm. 

Trevor wrapped his other hand in Alucard’s hair to hold him in place while Trevor watched him. Alucard’s mouth was red and bruised looking from kisses. Gold eyes were focused on Trevor’s mouth, every tempting line of him was learning just the way to roll his hips. Trevor’s own dick seemed almost like an afterthought, caught between their stomachs and offering him little sparks of pleasure as it dragged across hot skin. 

Alucard had a pet _cyclops_ , and here he was shivering and panting because of Trevor. That alone was almost better than just sex. 

“I’m going to fuck you.” Trevor said, dipping in to kiss at Alucard’s swollen bottom lip. 

Alucard pulled back, frowning and looking at Trevor through pale eyelashes. They were longer than they seemed this close, so pale at the edges they were hard to see. His golden eyes glowed, light by the hellfire within. 

“You’re sure you know what you’re doing?” 

Trevor snorted, untangling himself from Alucard’s long limbs, and the temptation of his wet mouth. 

He dug around in his pack for the herbal salve used to dress wounds. The smell brought back memories of his own first time. The grease used stayed nice and slippery. 

“Worried?”

“Hardly.” Alucard tossed his hair over and strode across the room, naked and aroused seemingly unbothered by this, to the bed where he sat down on the edge, watching. Trevor mentally shrugged and sauntered over to join him. Alucard tipped his head back, looking up at Trevor who was standing in front of him. 

It was a good angle for him, mouth slightly parted, tongue wetting the bottom lip leaving it shining. Trevor dipped at the waist, unable to resist kissing that shine away. A soft hand wrapped around his dick and Trevor groaned his appreciation against Alucard’s mouth, hips rocking lazily into the loose grip. 

Trevor manoeuvred them so that Alucard was on his back, golden hair spilling around him artfully, not a tangle in sight. Alucard allowed this with a casual sort of grace that implied that wherever Trevor guided him was exactly where he had wanted to be anyways. Lounging on his back with one knee spread, hooked on Trevor’s shoulder. 

“This is going to feel a bit weird for a little while.” Trevor warned, slicking his fingers up. 

“You’re not that endowed.” Alucard mocked, like he wasn’t spread out for Trevor and hard. Obviously eager to find out what other pleasures Trevor could teach him. 

“You’re such an ass.” Trevor groaned, biting at the inside of Alucard’s knee where it was over his shoulder. Strong leg tightened for a moment, threatening to topple him forwards but Trevor tensed resisting the pull. It probably wasn’t wise to provoke such a powerful creature into mindlessness. Trevor rubbed his fingers lightly over the tight furl of muscle. 

Alucard stilled immediately. If he hadn’t made the connection to how this would go there was no more ambiguity. He watched Trevor as his whole body relaxed in fractions, Trevor’s finger rubbing around the rim in small circles. He didn’t push in, just let Alucard adjust to the idea of being touched here. 

He couldn’t do anything about the initial sensations, that awkward moment when you wondered why the world seemed to revolve around this. Trevor many years ago, braced against a tree in the woods surrounding the manor frowning to himself but too stubborn to say anything. 

When Alucard seemed content with this sensation, relaxed into the bed, rocking his hips slightly against the soft touches Trevor pushed in. That caused him to tense up, eyebrows coming together. 

Trevor sucked the skin on the inside of Alucard’s thigh into his mouth, enough to distract him from the sensation of something pushing its way into his body. Trevor could feel him contact and relax in degrees. The hot clench of his insides silky around his finger would be amazing around his dick. 

“Touch yourself.” Trevor ordered when it seemed like Alucard wasn’t relaxing easily. 

“What?” 

“Play with your cock.” He said and Alucard nodded slowly, one hand coming down to palm himself. He reached passed his dick for a moment, just rolling his balls in his palm. Trevor couldn’t have looked away if the night horde tore the wall down in that moment. That was his own hand between pale thighs, thick finger pushing inside the tight pink hole. Long fingered hand cupping and toying with his own balls while the other rubbed small circles around the head. 

Alucard relaxed enough, panting lightly, that Trevor could push deeper, rocking his finger with each flex of his wrist. 

When he pushed in with two fingers Alucard moaned. Throaty and deep, resonating with a deep sense of pride in Trevor’s chest. 

“Right there.” He breathed, smiling against Alucard’s thigh. 

“What?” 

Trevor ignored that, instead focussing on pressing deep and carefully prying him open. When he crooked his fingers just right Alucard moaned again. He tensed up and quickly relaxed again rocking his hips in time with Trevor’s fingers. He used the leg tossed over Trevor’s shoulder for leverage fucking himself back on his hand. 

“Feel good?” 

“Yes, of course you absolute— oh god.” Alucard trailed off into a stuttered whine when Trevor pressed a third finger inside him, rubbing hard at the slight firmness inside until Alucard was moaning and gripping the sheets. 

He kept it up until his wrist began to protest, Alucard whining and clenching down on him. His own dick was hard and desperate, bobbing against his stomach with each clench of his abdominals. Trevor had never seen someone enjoy themselves so shamelessly, it was breathtaking. 

He eased out slowly, letting Alcuard catch his breath. He lay there, legs spread and staring up at Trevor chest flushed to match his face and breathing hard. It was unholy just how gorgeous he was.

“This will be easier if you roll over.” His own voice sounded like he had been the one moaning. A rough scrape against his throat. Alucard shivered but nodded. He seemed a little uncoordinated as his long legs flipped around leaving him on his hands and knees. The nape of his neck peeked out from hair falling to the sides. The strong muscles of his back begged to be traced with teeth and fingers. 

Later. 

Trevor slicked up his dick, letting out a sharp little sound at the sensation of his own wet hand against over blood-hot skin. 

“Relax.” He said, nudging the head of his dick so it just pressed against the ring of muscle. He didn’t press in, giving Alucard a moment to unclench. The first press had him holding his breath, for a moment it didn’t seem like he was going to fit inside that tight little space but then it gave way under pressure and he sank balls deep inside slowly. 

Trevor groaned, bending at the waist so his forehead was resting against Alucard’s hot shoulder. _Fuck_ , that was good. 

Alucard was holding himself still under him, Trevor’s dick must be deeper than his fingers, spearing him open. It took him two agonizing breaths before Alucard dipped his shoulders, spine curving sweetly. Trevor sat back on his feet and widened the spread of his knees so his balance was centered. 

This gave him the perfect leverage to nail Alucard hard and fast. 

Deep, driving thrusts had him moaning to the bed. Trevor felt like a god, the way Alucard was arching up into each push of Trevor’s hips, shoulders flexing against the bedding to meet him half way. He set up a rhythm of hard and deep, making sure he bottomed out with a faint slap of his hips meeting the backs of Alucard’s thighs. 

He kept his rhythm even, until Alucard’s sounds began to take on a desperate edge, grinding back on him. 

Trevor stopped, much to Alucard’s dismay if he way he bucked under his hands was any indication and swore. Trevor blanketed him with his own weight, pinning him for a moment. Not that Alucard could be pinned without choosing to be so. 

He wrapped his arm around Alucard’s chest so that when he sat back on his feet Alucard was pulled with him. This way Alucard was kneeling, knees spread wide around Trevor’s and he was driving up in to him. He kept one hand around Alucard’s hip to keep him from dislodging himself, the other he pushed all of Alucard’s hair out of the way so Trevor could press sloppy open mouthed kisses to his shoulders. 

Alucard held onto the arm Trevor put back around his chest, head leaned forward letting Trevor maul his shoulders with his mouth. 

This position made it easy for Alucard to get his other hand on himself. He made a shocked and hungry sound when he did. Trevor groaned around the skin between his teeth. If incubi were real, this was it, Trevor had finally met his death head on. 

He fucked Alucard right thought his orgasm, sounds going high and tight as he tensed up, coming with a low groan and his back bending forwards, hunched over as Trevor fucked him right through it. God, that was so hot. Trevor groaned. 

Alucard collapsed onto the bed, hips still raised, clutched in Trevor’s bruise-tight grip. His shoulders were littered with bruises each in the shape of Trevor’s mouth. 

He was moaning softly as Trevor did his best to pound him into the bed. His own orgasm was so close, just a little more. Hard and fast until everything was drawn in tight, pooled hot in his stomach. The tension snapped and he was falling, breathing gone shaky as he groaned, pulsing hot into Alucard. It went on forever until he felt brittle, completely hollowed out. 

Trevor collapsed on the bed beside Alucard who was face down into the bed, hair snaking in every direction. 

“Pity. The night hoard will come for you now.” He shattered the silence between them. 

Alucard didn’t even bother to respond, his face mashed into the blankets. 

\--

 

 

 

Trevor had fucked Alucard, Adrian, whatever, because he had been a tragic and beautiful virgin and they were going to die. He had followed these two idiots because some old fairy story told him they had some sort of grand destiny, which –horse shit. He had done these things because the world was ending no matter what and he had nothing else to do. He had done it because despite everything the people of Wallachia had done to him, Trevor had been raised to be the sword and the shield that defended others. 

Dracula’s ashes had long dissolved into the carpet leaving the three of them alone in a blood drenched castle. 

Well, _shit._


End file.
